Research
by Hattie J Huper
Summary: Dr David Banner is kidnapped by rogue scientists bent on learning the secrets of the Hulk and tapping into its energy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry David, look they won't hurt ya, they told me."

David dropped the bags he was holding as he was grabbed from behind. He struggled but there were many hands. The room seemed to be suddenly full of people all talking at once.

"Are you sure it's him."

"Give him the shot."

"Don't hurt him, careful."

He watched as his new friend Sherrie was handed a couple of hundred. She counted quickly and stuffed the money into her jeans.

"He looks angry, hurry."

He pulled against his captors as his arm was seized and his shirt sleeve was pulled up past the elbow.

"This won't harm you, just make you feel good for a while."

He was putting sitting and a tie was fastened to the upper part of his arm to bring up a vein.

David could feel panic rising up within him as the air bubble was carefully squeezed out of the syringe.

"Who are you?" He asked with a shaky voice, his eyes darting from one to the other.

"All in good time David, just know for now that we mean you no harm. Hold him steady."

His captors took a tighter hold of him as the syringe was plunged into the dominant vein in his arm. The effect was instantaneous making him gasp.

"It's alright," someone patted his shoulder. "It can be a rush, just go with it, it'll make you feel all nice and mellow."

~o~

He was in some car park, his feet moving beneath him as he was marched onward.

Pushed into a car, he leaned against the side window, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Voices fading. Everything fading to black. He was happy to leave for a while, good stuff...

Stinging pain, his eyes tried to open. Pain again, sharp, sudden.

He finally obeyed, opening his eyes just as his face was slapped a third time.

"Welcome back," the man said, gazing at him intently. The stranger shone a small torch in his eyes, checking his pupils.

He looked up at those assembled.

"It's him. You got the right man," he grinned.

Whoops and hollers followed.

A blindfold was put into place and he was taken from the car and marched between them. There was much excitement as they cheered and congratulated each other. The drug had all but worn off and David could feel panic rising again as he was guided onward. Finally he could feel himself being put into a chair. The blindfold was removed as large straps secured his wrists, chest and ankles.

The celebration was in full swing as one of their number shook a bottle of champagne and drowned everyone in it before taking a good drink himself. Someone else had a video camera. They laughed and hugged each other as if they had just finished a long gruelling journey.

The man who had slapped him awake addressed the camera.

"This is Doctor Herbert Slone of the gamma radiation research society, here with my esteemed colleagues and friends."

The others smiled warmly and hugged each other as he spoke.

"Our long journey has now come to an end, we have finally found him, Doctor David Banner, renowned scientist and pioneer in the field of gamma radiation research. Yes our journey is at an end but a new chapter is just beginning. We will learn first hand the devastating effects of gamma radiation on human tissue and organs and plot a course on how best to utilise this untapped energy. At least that's what these crazy bastards are trying to do."

A cheer went up from all assembled, except of course for David who sat looking pale and tense as they celebrated around him. They didn't look particularly threatening, bearded, scientist hippies most of them but nevertheless they had him strapped to a chair and weren't going to release him any time soon. Dr Slone sounded Austrian or German, David wasn't quite sure, he seemed to be in charge so David addressed his comments to him.

"I'm not who you think I am," he began nervously.

"Please let me go."

"We can't do that Doctor Banner, we have invested a lot of time and money to find you, don't worry. You are very precious to us we will not hurt you."

"I'm not David Banner, my name is David Blackwood, I'm a janitor at Grove High School."

"As I've said, we have been looking for you a long time Dr Banner," Doctor Slone smiled patting his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening he was released from the strapped chair long enough to eat a burger and chips and go to the bathroom. The bathroom was just a bucket in an empty corner of this dimly lit warehouse and two of his captors came with him giving him no privacy.

David took a quick glance around as he was led back. There was all manner of equipment including a crash trolley and heart monitoring equipment. The whole affect gave him a sinking feeling. What were these cowboys planning?. What was the cage for? He felt his only hope was to keep protesting his innocence, he was not David Banner.

~o~

He was put sitting again and the straps were secured in place. What really hurt he thought as they secured the strap at his chest, what really hurt was that he liked Sherrie. He had feelings for her. He had kept people out, as he always did. Kept his communication to a minimum knowing that sooner or later he would have to move on but she had made a concerted effort to get to know him. She would never know the real him obviously but he enjoyed her company. They had dinner together on two occasions and he found her stimulating company, she was funny, she made him laugh. He had no idea she was setting him up, it was a little bit devastating. He would have to be more careful in future.

~o~

"A penny for your thoughts," Dr Slone smiled as he sipped his champagne, they were still in celebration mode.

"I'm not who you think I am, you need to let me go home."

"It's funny because you have to admit, you do look a lot like David Banner."

Dr Slone showed him a black and white picture. David recognised the event immediately. It was an award ceremony he had attended with his wife. David looked at the picture, his hair was shorter but there was no mistaking the face,

"I would say the likeness is uncanny wouldn't you." Dr Slone smiled.

"This is kidnapping, you'll all do time," David tried.

Dr Slone sighed deeply.

"David, why don't you help us. The only reason we have you strapped to a chair is because of this transformation you go through. We cannot afford to have our equipment broken by the creature. We have no grant money to buy more." He smiled.

"But we are not kidnappers, we are scientists much like yourself. We need your help desperately."

"I'm not a scientist, I am a janitor in a high school and Dr Slone, you are kidnappers," David told him bluntly.

The others sidled over to join them. Four men and a woman. They were drinking champagne and offered David a glass.

He shook his head.

"No," Dr Slone told them, "he is due his night medication in an hour or so. Unfortunately that means you cannot partake of this excellent champagne but when we learn the secrets within your metabolism I will personally buy you a crate full."

~o~

One of the others spoke then. He was tall with a beard that covered most of his face and thick rimmed glasses.

"It's such an honour Dr Banner you have no idea how long we have waited to meet you, I'm just sorry it's not under better circumstances. I'm Rory this is Pete and Gerry and that's Rebecca. We have been researching the affects of gamma radiation for four years now."

"We're obsessed with it," the young woman smiled, pulling brown curls back from her face.

"We never thought we would actually get to meet you." She smiled like a star struck fan.

"Be careful. You are all giving him too much attention. He could change into the creature right here before we are ready." Dr Slone told them.

They obviously didn't know he had to be made angry in order for the change to occur, David filed that piece of information away for later.

"We have a bed for you over here, I think it best if you get an early night. You will have to be secured to the bed In case you experience the change over night. I'm sorry, a necessary precaution. Incidentally do you have any control over the change or does it just happen?" Dr Slone asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," David lied.

"All in good time," Dr Slone patted his shoulder.

That night he was led to a hospital bed and given pyjamas. They pulled a curtain around for him to change but the temporary concealment was no good. There was nothing he could do so he just changed out of his clothes. He wondered as he unbuttoned his shirt if they would hurt him if he challenged them. But then he couldn't risk it. Any altercation with them could bring forth the creature and they would have definite proof of who he was. Dr Slone appeared soon after with another injection.

"It's just a mild sedative," he assured him.

Two of his helpers were on hand to hold him as David wasn't prepared to row in with their demands. It was a futile struggle but he wouldn't make it easy for them. It was a heavy dose making him groggy even as they laid him in bed and secured the straps. He closed heavy eyes wondering vaguely what terrors tomorrow would bring,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thankyou for reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Sorry for the delay in posting. Here is chapter 3

As he came awake dread and foreboding crashed down on his head. His first physical awareness was the feeling of restraints on his wrists, not painful but tight and constricting. He longed to get up and stretch the muscles in his arms and legs.

"He's awake," Rory called over to the others.

David made a point of learning names and faces quickly, Rory wa' s the tall one with the beard and the glasses. Gerry and Pete were younger, looked like first year medical students, Rebecca was the only woman of the group.

Dr Slone came over and smiled down at him in the bed. "How did you sleep." He asked.

"As well as could be expected considering I'm tied, can you untie me please."

He was unstrapped and fresh clothes and a bowl of hot water were brought to the side of the bed. The curtain was pulled round so he could dress in some privacy.

~o~

He found he had no stomach for breakfast. He drank coffee and took a few bites of toast but left the bacon and sausage.

"You must give us a run down of what you like to eat, Rebecca is an excellent cook," Dr Slone smiled.

They told amusing stories of their medical days as they all sat eating breakfast. They clearly hoped that David would join in or at least enjoy the atmosphere but he was not going to facilitate them. He drank his coffee and took little notice of them until Dr Slone informed them all it was time to go to work.

"David I need to begin today by showing you the equipment we will be using and give you a run through of the tests we will be carrying out. Today will just be an orientation day, getting you settled in. Would you follow me please?"

"No." David told him flatly as he put his coffee cup down on the table.

The others groaned slightly as David's attitude. Young Gerry laughed behind his hand.

Dr Slone gestured at them to have patience.

"Now David, there's no reason for this. Once we have studied the creature and collected enough data to form our own experiments you will be free to go. We just need you in the interim to learn how the radiation works in your system."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about and I'm not going to help you."

Dr Slone sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

He nodded over to the others and out of a darkened corner of the warehouse five huge, burly men came. They looked like they did security work, such was their intimidating size. David paled slightly.

"These men were hired to help subdue the creature if he became too much for us but they may as well earn their pay now."

Dr Slone spoke to the biggest man.

"Dr Banner has finished his breakfast, would you secure him to that gurney in the corner please."

As they had surrounded him. David stood up. They took him by the arm and he walked with them. Half way across the floor he suddenly broke free and made a run for it. They were slightly caught off guard and he slipped through them and ran looking for the exit. He hesitated slightly his eyes searching out a door in the vast space. That was a moment too long, he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. He could feel a knee in his back cutting off his air as his arms were forced behind him and tied. David struggled to relax and breath evenly as he was hauled to his feet. The creature would kill them all. He must not change.

"Are you gonna do as we say," the biggest of the security team slapped his face.

"Are you gonna do as we say," he slapped him again.

"Alright there's no need for that," Dr Slone was coming up beside him.

David eyed the needle in Dr Slones hand remembering how nauseous he felt after the last dose.

Another slap.

"Are you gonna do as we say."

Rory came up beside them pointing in horror.

"Look at his eyes,"

They all backed away, the security team backed up behind the scientists as Davids shirt began to rip and large green muscles emerged. The hulk stood tall, grabbed the remains of a white shirt from his neck and threw it to the floor. He tossed scientists aside going directly for the largest security guard who had slapped David's face. He picked him up, hoisted him above his head and threw him into the table sending man and breakfast dishes crashing to the floor. Dr Slone signalled Pete, who immediately ran and grabbed up a large film camera. He grinned excitedly as he began filming the creature as the rest of the scientists got busy rolling equipment from out of the creatures reach.

"Look at him, he's beautiful." Dr Slone smiled as the Hulk approached him.

"Careful Dr Slone," Rebecca warned too late as the creature gripped the front of Dr Slones white coat and hauled him upwards. He was thrown backwards and landed skidding across the empty space. They all let out an audible gasp as the creature growled angrily at them and turned to run.

"Close it, close it you fool."

The other scientist who called himself Gerry had opened the corrugated exit so that they could escape the creature. The Hulk ran through and out into the rain.

~o~

Would be that he'd run for miles and escape these people but the anger soon began to fade leaving the large creature feeling week. It trudged on until the weakness became too much. He sat heavily on a rock in the middle of nowhere as rain pelted off his green skin.

After an undetermined time David lifted his head from his hands as a coat was thrown over his naked back. He looked up into the face of a smiling Dr Slone,

"Welcome back Dr Banner,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There's no need for this." David told him. "Why don't you go join your friends."

He was hooked up to a heart monitor and a nasal prong was fitted to his nose and attached to an oxygen tank by his bed.

"I want to make quite sure you're not damaged. You were out in the elements for some time." Dr Slone told him.

He went and sat by David's bed.

"Now please Dr Banner tell me once and for all. What was it like to change?. You have no call to hide from us now." His smile was almost gentle.

David didn't trust him and had no intention in engaging in warm friendly chat about his accursed affliction with such a Moran. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Ohh, you are so lucky, lucky to..."

"Lucky?" David turned on him suddenly "You haven't the slightest clue have you. Have you any idea what it's like to harbour such a force. I have no life. Years of work and research are wasted. I plough through life now doing menial work hoping that one day I'll find a cure for this, this curse.."

David's face flushed as anger rose within him.

Lucky...Dr Slone do yourself a favour, go home, pretend you never met me." David was caught off guard by Dr Slone's remark, it made him so angry. He tried to slow himself down now, taking several deep breaths.

Dr Slone grinned like a child. "You are worried you will change into the creature, no?. Fear not, this is a safe place for you. The more you change the better, we can learn so much from this creature."

Dr Slone grinned back at the others as they approached.

"In fact," he continued. "We are planning on waking the creature again tomorrow. We have blood samples and heart rhythms from you, we need to see how they differ from the creatures."

David's eyes grew wide at the prospect.

"That's not a good idea," he told them.

"It's all safe," Rebecca patted his shoulder "We have state of the art restraining equipment. You'll be quite safe."

He ignored her "this is not a good idea, restraints don't work. He will kill you all."

~o~

Just then Pete called their attention to an article on the news. David looked too from his bed as a picture of him flashed on the screen. Ironically it was a picture Sherrie took of him, she was obviously playing innocent.

The newscaster told how David Blackwood, a School janitor was forcibly taken through a parking lot and bundled into a waiting car. The newscaster explained how footage was picked up by security at the apartment block on their new security camera system. Local Police are investigating the whereabouts of Mr Blackwood and appealing for information.

The others became agitated all talking together, Rebecca put a hand to her mouth, a worried frown crossing her pretty features.

Dr Slone put his hands up asking for silence.

"Now, we knew this would happen. This is a planned event worked through with every contingency covered. In the unlikely event of us being discovered I will take full responsibility. You will be free to go, all of you. But it won't come to that. Anyway, this is too important. You are worried about local police when we are engaging in the most important research of our careers. Focus, please."

They all went back to work grumbling away to themselves. David didn't miss the slightly worried frown that crossed Dr Slone's features. It was gone just as quick as he rallied his troops.

David smiled to himself. Not as confident as all that, he thought

But his smile faded as he noticed the head of Slone's security team looking at him. What did HE want?.

~o~

The following day proved tedious for Dr Slone and painful for David. They had a special reinforced restraining chair and all the right equipment to preform an abundance of tests. They even had an extra strong sedative to calm the creature. Only trouble was, David would not turn into the creature. Dr Slone bitterly regretted telling David his plans as all attempts to anger him were proving useless. Slone even went as far as instructing one of the security team to backhand him across the face several times.

"I'm sorry doctor but you brought this on yourself. I am a patient man but even a patient man has his limits. You need to start co operating or you will experience more unpleasantness."

"I don't care what you do, I won't perform for you. You need to let me go." David said between laboured breaths.

Rebecca moved forward and put a moist cloth to his blood encrusted lower lip. David jumped slightly as he had been staring at Slone and hadn't seen her approach.

"Move back," Slone snapped, making her jump.

Rory moved forward then.

"Come on, chill out doc. Look at his face. He's all bruised man. You don't want to hurt him do you?"

"I said stay back," Slone spat through clenched teeth. "I've worked too hard for this, no one is going to stand in my way, no one."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebecca looked on as he cleaned blood from his face. They had called a halt to the tests for now. David had been freed from the chair and given a bowl of water to wash up. With his shirt off, she could see his torso was lean, not just like someone watching their weight but someone who had missed a meal or two or three. She shook her head of such thoughts reminding herself that they couldn't afford to have sympathy for the monkeys and lab rats that came their way. This was much the same. They needed to remain neutral to his feelings, in the interest of science. But it wasn't proving easy. David had a neglected look, like he was unused to having someone to care for him. He hadn't tried to invoke sympathy from any of them as if he wasn't use to the sentiment and had learned to get along without it whatever the circumstance.

She was finding it hard to remain neutral though. His girlfriend had stitched him up, betrayed him in the worse possible way and now he was being pounded on by people he had never met. She had always dreamt of meeting the renowned scientist Dr David Banner, the man who made gamma radiation fusion with human matter a reality. To meet him had always been her dream. But he had obviously not led the romantic life she had imagined, wearing his own creation within him and showing the world his theories were correct, he'd obviously led a lonely life.

~o~

"Hay girl," Rory smiled as he joined her in the makeshift kitchen "How bout some coffee?"

"Where is he?" She asked

"Who, Dr Slone?, he's over at the lab area accessing Banners blood results." Rory told her as he poured out two cups.

"No, where's Dr Banner?"

"Having dinner," Rory said.

"Is he eating then?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Pete and two of the security team are force feeding him, they'll be lucky if he doesn't turn on them, he's looking pretty distressed. Dr Slone says if he keeps this up they're going to consider putting a tube down and feeding him directly into his stomach."

Something in Rory's tone, a slight note of concern goaded her to speak plainly.

"Do you think this is right Rory?. I know Dr Slone warned us that he might put up some resistance but Slone gave that thug consent to physically assault him."

Rory lowered his voice "I know and force feeding is assault too. This isn't at all as I imagined it. Slone is obsessed. He's working us around the clock. And David Banner, I imagined we would be getting him on side, showing him our research, getting his input. Slone is obsessed with running tests on him. It's like he wants to become the creature himself. "

A shiver ran up Rebecca's spine. She shuddered involuntarily.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I think we are going to have to free him. That will have serious implications for us down the line but I personally don't like where this is going. Banner is not in great heath as it is, he has high blood pressure and high cholesterol. Probably a by product so his nomadic lifestyle. The distress of these tests and procedures could not be doing great things for his heart. No. I don't see that we have a choice Rebecca. We are going to have to come up with a plan to free him."

~o~

The pair exited the kitchen and needed no further proof than the scene in front of them. Dr Slone was standing over David as he sat at the table looking up at him. David looked visibly distressed having been force fed. It took Gerry and two of the security team to restrain him as Pete forced food into his mouth.

"I will use this tube tomorrow." Dr Slone held up a feeding tube. "Better to eat Doctor. You won't win this one."

"Go to hell," David spat defensively.

They let him up then and he pushed away the hands that went to help him as he went staggering towards the bed.

He didn't make it though. He tried so hard it gave him a headache but he could feel himself slipping away now. The pent up anger had been too much.

They all jumped from their seats

"We've got code green," Pete grinned as he went to grab the camera.

As before, their drill was perfect. All equipment was rolled out of harms way as the security team moved forward to tackle the creature. But Slone was determined this time. He ran to the trolley where he kept the special dose. As the security team surrounded the creature giving him distraction Slone moved in. The Hulk felt the slight pinch in his back, turned and swatted Slone like a fly. It was a small gesture of annoyance from the beast but it sent Slone skidding across the floor. The bruised face had been worth it as Slone noticed the beast begin to stagger. The heavy dose he had given him was beginning to work.

"Quick, we haven't much time, bring him."

The security team pushed the creature towards a specially modified bed unit. Rebecca stood back out of the way as the large green giant passed under the prefab arch and was hauled onto the bed by all the men. Straps were secured in place and the scientists got working as if it was a patient in an emergency room. A heart monitor was attached and bloods were quickly taken.

Before long the creature was all lines and cables hooking him up to various pieces of equipment. The scientists scrambling to get readings and information before the creature changed back.

Rebecca looked into his face and thought she could see David in his helpless eyes.

As everyone else poured over the data obtained, checking and rechecking information, Rebecca found herself reaching out and taking the creatures hand.

"Rebecca, he'll crush it." Rory went to pull her hand away but stopped as he noted the green fingers gently encircle it.

They both looked at each other and down at the strange green face in front of them.

The green face began to pale.

"Doctor, he's changing back." Pete called over.

"It's fine, we knew we wouldn't have long." Dr Slone told him.

"We did well, congratulations gentleman, lady. That was a job well done." They gave themselves a round of applause as David looked on feeling bewildered.

That night in a darkened corner of the warehouse lab Dr Slone pulled a syringe from his pocket.

He held up the blood filled syringe feeling sure that this was the answer to all his prayers. Soon he would know the true effects of gamma radiation. He took the syringe and drove it gently into the dominant vein in his arm. He sighed with satisfaction as David's blood merged with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 6**

Their plan was a simple one. Rebecca wandered over to Marcus, the head of the security team. It was his turn to watch over David.

"Hi," she smiled, sweeping brown curls from her face. "I was just wondering if you could give me a hand. I've some heavy equipment needs to be shifted around. It won't take but a moment."

Marcus didn't think twice. She had a nice pair and he had already thought about what she would be like on her back. He'd give her one she'd remember alright.

As soon as Marcus was out of sight Rory sidled up to David. David was surprised as Rory hurriedly began releasing the straps.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"For better or for worse I'm giving you your freedom. The shutter over there is open, you just need to pull it upwards." Rory muttered as he worked.

"This is crazy, I'll never make it." David told him. "There isn't a house for miles."

"There is a jeep around back. I've left the keys in it. The rest is up to you."

Rory had his wrist straps undone before a voice behind him froze him in his tracks.

"You were right Peter," Dr Slone announced loudly "we have a couple of defectors."

Rory sighed heavily as Marcus appeared pulling Rebecca with him. Gerry was taking up the rear smiling smugly.

"And so this is what I can expect from my staff. Releasing test subjects the moment my back is turned." Dr Slone eyed them both sternly. "My office, now."

With little choice Rory and Rebecca followed Dr Slone into his office.

David followed them with his eyes anxious to know what was being decided. He expected the security team to reattach his straps but Marcus just stood beside him.

"You ever appeared on a talk show?" Marcus asked him suddenly.

David was still gazing at the closed door watching the inhabitants inside through the plastic window. They were having a heated discussion alright.

"Did you ever appear on a talk show?"

"What?" David was irritated his attention was called away. "Eh...no" he shook his head and watched the three intently as they continued to talk.

"You'd make a fortune, you know that. Changing into that thing like you do, you'd make a killing." Marcus subtly called the other members if the security team over.

"So we're on?" One of them asked as he slowly produced a gun from an inside pocket.

That got David's attention.

"You so much as squeak and I'll blow your head off." The man pointed the gun at David's head.

~o~

Dr Slone slammed his coffee cup down on the work surface.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You want to just up and leave... Like that. What do you think this is, a science fair?"

Rory's face was set as he answered "this is not what we signed up to."

Rebecca took a step forward. "You had those thugs slap his face repeatedly." She blinked back her tears.

"Dr Slone, what were you thinking. We're doctors, we don't commit acts of violence. I thought we were going to talk to Dr Banner, win him over to our side. Instead he's out there sitting on his own with a bruised face, terrified of the thugs you hired to control him."

"What would you have me do, let him go, send him off to tell the authorities about us, about our research. Are you ready to go to prison for kidnapping young lady because I know I'm not."

"Then what is the end game here," Rory asked. "How does this play out. I assume you have some sort of a plan because thus far the plan to get David on side hasn't worked."

Slone was silent for a moment thinking hard, "We don't need to get him on side, it's all in hand. You just need to trust me."

Rory was suddenly suspicious. He looked to Rebecca. She looked back at him with a worried frown.

"What do you mean it's all in hand," he asked.

Slone was sorry he had said anything. Rory was very perceptive. He knew that wasn't just a throw away comment.

"I mean I am in charge as before and I will take responsibility for anything that happens," Dr Slone tried.

Rory shook his head "No, that's not what you meant. Everything is in hand meant something specific, tell me damn it."

Slone let out a deep sigh, they would find out eventually anyway.

"We won't be needing Banner for much longer. I have taken care of that."

Both Rory and Rebecca looked at each other.

"How, how have you taken care of that," Rory asked, trying to contain the anger rising within him.

"I have sacrificed myself, used myself as the human Guinea pig we needed. Soon we will have our own home grown version of the creature."

"I..I don't understand," Rebecca stammered. "You're not making any sense doctor."

"You took the stolen blood sample," Rory muttered, his voice etched with pent up rage. "You contaminated yourself."

Dr Slone smiled. "No not contaminated, transformed. I knew it was destiny when I realised that myself and David share the same blood type. We are so alike in every other respect it just made sense. I am as close to discovering the secrets of gamma radiation as he ever was. I probably know a lot more about it in fact. My experiments were far more comprehensive. If you read my thesis...,"

"You're jealous of him, that's what this is about isn't it." Rory was incredulous. "This was never about furthering our knowledge on gamma radiation in the hopes of harbouring its energy it was about you bettering Dr Banner."

"Don't be stupid, I'm head and shoulders over David Banner, he'd be the first to admit that. It was only a matter of time before one of us discovered the effects of gamma radiation on human matter. He just got there first."

Rory smiled derisively. "You're jealous alright, and we were fool enough to follow. Come on Rebecca."

Just as they were about to exit the office, Pete came blustering in. "Doctor, I think you'd better get in here, things are starting to kick off."

Slone got up from behind his desk and pushing past Rory and Rebecca he headed out to the main part of the warehouse. He expected to see the large green monster but instead he scrambled down behind a water cooler as shots were fired. Gun shots rang out shattering the test tubes to splinters and dinging off light fittings.

Everyone took cover as the security team fired off shots sporadically, hitting anything that moved.

"Slone, we're taking your boy here." The head of the security team called out as he put his gun to David's head. "You need to pay your goons more money, a little tip for the future." He quickly and efficiently unbuckled David's restraints and pulled him to his feet.

"Somebody's gonna pay top dollar for this freak show." He muttered as he edged towards the door of the large warehouse bringing David with him. His team had begun lifting the large shutter so that they could make their escape.

"Where's the car, where's the bloody car," Marcus yelled nervously as they headed out into sunlight.

David shielded his face from the sudden light and was surprised when the thug relaxed his grip on his shirt collar.

Without thinking he reifed himself from the mans grip and took off to run. It wasn't a wise move. He was too long sitting in the one spot and his legs just didn't have the power to run fast. The large thug had no trouble chasing him down. He leaped forward landing heavily on top of him. David put up a struggle but he was subdued with a pistol whip to the side of his head.

"Careful Marcus, he could change." One of his cronies called out.

"I'm not afraid of him," Marcus pulled David to his feet but as the rest of them moved off, he halted David's progress.

Taking a bandana from his head he pulled David's hands behind his back and tied them "Just a little precaution." He grinned down at him.

David was dazed from the blow to the side of his head and tried to shake the speckles from his vision as he was marched towards the waiting car.

"Get in there," Marcus shoved him into the back seat of the car.

"Are you sure they'll pay to get him back," the driver asked, looking back at Marcus.

"Yeah, I told ya, now drive for Christ sake. Get us out of here."

The driver was about to turn the key in the ignition when a terrible reverberating roar froze the blood in his veins.

They all turned to look at the warehouse entrance, their limbs beginning to shake as another massive roar could be heard, closer this time.

Eyes wide in alarm, David struggled to free his hands from behind his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The blood curdling screams from within the warehouse told their own story. David bit down on his lower lip as he struggled to free his hands.

"Start the car, start the bloody car," Marcus yelled, his British accent sharp to the ears. In panic the driver fumbled with the ignition and managed to break the key in the lock. He held up the broken piece with shaking hands just as something very large emerged from the warehouse. David's face held a grimace as he saw for himself the vicious face of a hulk creature. It's green skin stark against jet black hair and snarling white teeth.

A fist was smashed through the side window and the driver was pulled out by his neck. There was no fight. His neck was snapped and he was thrown aside like a doll. David put himself as far into the corner as he could get as the passenger door was reifed off it's hinges and Marcus was pulled out. He clung to David's shirt whimpering slightly as two large hands took hold but nothing could save him. David winced as the creature toyed with him punching him lightly, enough to bring him down but not enough to knock him out.

"Stay down, stay down," David urged under his breath as the security chief struggled back to his feet for a third time. His face was already a bloody mess.

He swung blindly trying to make contact with the creature but he was exhausted already. The creature seemed to enjoy knocking him down and watching the struggle to get back up. Finally the creature hit him a blow so hard that when the poor man hit the side of the car David could feel the impact. He was dead before he slid to the ground.

The creature almost seemed to smile. He bent to look in the dust covered window and surveyed David with an ugly smug grin. Then he straightened up and slowly walked back into the warehouse.

David had just worked his hands free, slowly he got out of the car. All around him the security team lay dead and dying slaughtered mercilessly by this heartless fiend.

Swallowing hard David carefully stepped over a fallen man and followed the giant into the warehouse.

Just before entering he stalled for a moment to unbutton his shirt and he dropped it just inside the door.

~o~

He heard the chopper overhead but trudged on regardless even as the search lights picked him out.

All those people had been killed, how many more would die before this creature finally perished. He knew the creature wasn't directly responsible this time but disaster seemed to follow like a storm cloud. Would he ever know a days peace.

He couldn't remember much but he knew Slone was dead, Violent images flashed in his head. Disjointed images of a fist pummelling the creatures face again and again. The onslaught continuing even as the creature went down. He closed his eyes against it, trying already to forget.

He walked on as blue flashing lights surrounded him in the darkness. Calls to stay where he was went ignored.

Why don't they just shoot damn it!

He was suddenly grabbed from behind and his hands were hoisted onto his head.

"When a law enforcement officer tells you to freeze you stop moving sir, you remain still." The large man barked at him as his colleagues searched him. "You do not continue on. You're lucky you're still alive sir."

"We take him in?" One of the other officers asked, his hand already on David's wrist.

"Yeah we take him in," the big man nodded, "his tracks lead directly back to the scene of that homicide. It's a cinch he had something to do with it."

The big man looked directly into David's face as handcuffs were fitted to his wrists.

"You've had a busy night sir."

David didn't look at him. His mind still flashed up images of the warehouse, the screams of those inside. Three men and a woman who sat happily at breakfast that morning not realising it would be their last. David's grime streaked face wore a haunted expression and he hardly flinched as one of the officers cleaned blood from the side of his head where he had been pistol whipped earlier.

~o~

"Right, you say you killed Pete, is that his name Pete?"

David nodded. "Yes Pete."

"How did you kill him David." The sheriff asked.

David tried to demonstrate. "I put my hands around his neck and I just hung on, he couldn't breathe. I literally squeezed the life out of him."

"Why?"

David was caught off guard and struggled to answer.

The sheriff looked down at the pictures of the victims sighing heavily.

"Is this Dr Peter Waters?" He asked his colleague.

"Yep that's him."

"These injuries aren't consistent with a trauma to the neck David," the Sheriff took a sharp pull on his cigarette and blew a trail of blue smoke out into the air.

He leafed through all the pictures of the victims.

"You killed all these people David?" He asked.

"Yes."

His deputy pointed to one picture in particular.

"That big fella had the vertebrae in his back severed. He was literally snapped in half."

They both looked up at David.

"Are you some kinda Kung fu expert boy," the sheriff grinned.

All three men looked up as another deputy barged in urgently demanding the sheriff's attention.

"I'm questioning a suspect here, what the hell."

"You're gonna want ta see this sheriff."

The sheriff hauled himself to his feet stubbing out his cigarette into an overflowing ashtray.

"Did ye order pizza for this boy," he asked his deputy.

"Yeah, on the way sheriff."

"Don't go no where boy," the sheriff told David as he lumbered out to talk to the eager faces outside.

"You'll get the chair you know that," the remaining deputy told David. "They won't listen to ye, just strap you in and throw the switch. Why you doin this boy?"

David didn't answer. He vaguely wondered would it hurt much. He had the deep unsettling feeling that it may not even kill the creature. It would kill him but not the creature. David rolled the cigarette packet around in his hand as his thought processes worked.

"Have one," the deputy urged.

David suddenly noticed the cigarette packet in his hands and set it back beside the sheriffs lighter.

"No thank you."

The sheriff bustled back in moments later with two others in tow. His humour had deteriorated.

"I don't want to hear about no green men," he growled.

"But sheriff, you saw the footage for yourself." The other pleaded.

"I ain't seen nothin, get rid of that film camera. I turn state legislator next month as you well know Earl and I don't wanna have to explain no fighting green men. Destroy that camera and that's an order, this whole mess will have ta go on the unsolved pile."

The sheriff then turned to David.

"You get outta here too, I'm sick of lookin at ye."

"But I killed those people. I shouldn't be walking the streets." David argued weakly.

"You ain't nothin but a damned vagrant attention seeker. Now get outta here before I lock ye up for wasting police time."

There was nothing more to be said. Reluctantly David got to his feet and headed for the door. At the very least he wouldn't have minded sticking around for the pizza.

The End.


End file.
